Extrasensory Perception
by Ninja Cupcake
Summary: She was born for a reason. Seeing things, hearing things, and knowing things others didn’t was a part of who she was. It was her power that made her what she was. And it was her power that was going to be the end of everything. AU.


**Title:** Extrasensory Perception

**Author:** Jess E. A.K.A. Aquakinesis

**Rating:** M 16+ (unverified: Contains Contents suitable for mature teens and older)

**Summary:** She was born for a reason. Seeing things, hearing things, and knowing things others didn't was a part of who she was. It was her power that made her what she was. And it was her power that was going to be the end of everything.

**Chapter last edited:** 08/12/09

**A.N:** Sakura is not going to be a ninja in this story. You'll find out about the rest of the rookie 9 and team Gai in later chapters. Team Kakashi (Including Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and, of course, Kakashi) will be in almost every chapter.

Yes, this is a story about ESP! Ya know the thing that has to do with the mind. Yeah, I promise it will be interesting.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Preface**

* * *

Sakura lay on the ground, her lungs battling desperately for air as she listened to the sounds around her. She could hear people yelling in the distance but they were quickly fading. Every time she tried to yell or say something aloud it would be cut short from the lack of air. It was pointless at this time to get the attention of anyone around – not that there was.

She knew this was going to happen. She had seen it. So far everything she had seen in her premonition was going the way it was to, including her death. The smell of blood was everywhere and she had a pretty good idea whose it was. She knew this was how she was supposed to die. She had visions of it since she had first started to see things.

_I've prepared myself for this moment my whole life, _she thought warily. _I've always told myself not to fear death._ She let out a sound that seemed to be a hysterical laugh. _Now that it's really happening I think I've got a good reason to be scared. _

For a moment the voice got louder but just as quickly as they came they started to disappear. She could no longer hear the footsteps or voices from before but only the sound of water falling into a puddle. It was too dark to see anything properly. For some reason all her powers had vanished, leaving her helpless. It was funny how her powers had gotten her in this situation in the first place. If they were so great then why didn't she see or sense anything to prevent this? Being the only person with every mind ability in the world ought to make her invincible, yet her she was.

Growing tired, she felt a stream of panic flow though her. Nothing was a strong as the panic that suddenly overtook her mind. The pain from her wound vanished and all she could feel was the fear and panic. Why was this feeling raising out of nowhere? What was causing it? But it hit her so fast that the air she was trying to get was knocked from her.

She was actually dying.

No one was going to come for her.

She was alone.

Alone.

Even though she had been alone her whole life the word seemed to scare her so much. The past few months she had spent with her new friends had told her she wasn't alone but they weren't here. They had abandoned her in her time of need, left her for dead. Even he had left her all alone, after he promised never to leave her. Was everything he told her a lie? She quickly shook the thought away. No matter what she wouldn't be mad at her friends. She was happy they were alive and safe. She was happy he was alive and safe. That's all that mattered.

When she tried to sit up she gasped at the sharp pain that ran through her side. She had forgotten about the wound. The fear was still there but the pain was growing stronger and well as the sleepiness. She continued to lie there, staring up into the darkness.

Sakura remembered the day when her mother died. It was so long ago that she had blocked out the memory. But apparently the saying, 'You're life flashes before your eyes when you die,' was right. She could smell her mother's perfume, see the way her hair shone in the sun, and hear the song she would use to put her to bed with. Everything about her mother was becoming clear. They were so much alike it was scary.

She could hear the last thing her mother had said to her, "You are a very special girl, Sakura. You were born for a reason. I love you and I believe in you."

Tears were sliding down her face as she finally remembered her mother's voice. Years of not hearing it was torture and now she wanted to hear more. She would get to since she was dying. It was only a matter of time before death claimed her.

As if on cue a bright light shone above her, blinding her a bit. "Sakura."

"M-mother!" Sakura sobbed, lifting a hand up. Her mother's face was so clear.

"Hi baby, I missed you."

* * *

**Preface! You just got an inside look at the future! Though that's all I can give you.**

**If you want to find out if she dies or not you have to keep reading. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Jess E.**


End file.
